Generally, certain driving habits, including sudden stopping or sudden accelerating, can lower fuel efficiency, cause engines to frequently enter DPF, SOX, or NOX regeneration modes and damage turbochargers or EGR valves.
As a countermeasure to this, the prior art generally adopts a method of limiting engine control variables such as vehicle speed, an engine rpm, an engine load, an exhaust gas temperature, etc. in order to avoid operating regions in which issues may occur in an engine. Thus, the prior art discloses a method of passively avoiding the problem by controlling the engine regardless of a driving pattern for each driver.